Total Drama Ghost
by Bluecookie20
Summary: I NEED OCS! Chris starts a new season where a new cast and a mixture of cast that the reviewers choose will compite for 100000 dollors. There are two busses a party bus and a school bus chef built that they use to travel to go to the most hounted places in each state except alaska and hawii the winners are the ones how get the most evidiens of ghost and get to stay at the party bus
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so this is something that I thought would be cool for a story so read ahead if you like it.**

"Hey everybody! It's me! Chris McClain! And we have a whole new season called Total Drama Ghost! Where we will have a mixture of new contestants and old, and travel 49 states in a bus, except for me and Chef will be in a very expensive R.V. going to the most haunted place and staying a whole night there, and whatever teams get the most footage of ghost wins and spends the rest of the time in the Party bus! There are two buses, one a party bus and the other a nasty school bus Chef built! So hurry up and send in addition tapes and who you want to be competing for a seconded time from any 4 seasons, or only one of them I don't really care!" Said Chris before the T.V. went black and a girl sprung up from her seat and grabbed her camera and called her friends to spread the news.

**So there you have it! Here's what you need to do.**

**Full name:**

**Nick name:**

**Appearance:**

**Clothes:**

**P.J's:**

**Swim wear:**

**Clubbing clothes:**

**Attitude:**

**Stereo type:**

**Fear (must have):**

**Type of friends they would like:**

**Type of enemies:**

**Bio:**

**Are they in a relationship or would they want to be (can be a returning player if that person is not in one yet):**

**Do you want a returning character in here? If so who:**

**Addition tape:**

- My OC -

**Name: Aqua Lilly Marine**

**Nick Name: none**

**Appearance: Bright blonde hair with aquamarine streaks always in spiral curls, bright blue eyes almost the color of aquamarine, really tan from being in the sun when swimming, and a few freckles across the face.**

**Clothes: Black skinny jeans, a white tube top with a black little jacket that's short sleeved, white boots with bright blue stitching, a black belt about 3inches that clicks behind a big aquamarine gem that is a rectangle shape, and pink lip gloss.**

**Swim wear: Dark blue bikini with black strips. **

**Clubbing clothes: A white dress that has no sleeves with a sweat heart neck line that goes just above the knees and tight till waist, black leather ankle boots, and blue eye shadow and pink lip gloss.**

**Attitude: Blond girl that is a amazing dancer and singer but won't show any one unless in a group, she is a really hyper, childish, girl that is not afraid to get down and dirty, she also is secretly very jealous when it comes to her sister but won't say anything afraid people might think she's mean, lastly she will try her hardest to make at least one friend and hates mean people.**

**Stereo Type: Weird, nice girl.**

**Fear: Dyeing**


	2. Teams! :)

** Hey everyone sorry that I took so long I just wanted to get the most and best apps so… I'm sorry to the people that didn't get in and I hope you like the people I chose. On with the story**

"Hello! And welcome to Total Drama Ghost! This is your host Chris McLean" said Chris giving a million dollar smile. "Let's welcome are first contestant a very close person to me that I love! Christina Anne McLean!"

A blue taxi, with Chris's face on the trunk, then came rolling up and out ran a really happy girl with black shoulder length wavy hair (styled like Chris' without the highlights), about 5'4, coke bottle figure, dark green eyes, and in her hands was her Skelanimal Rabbit Pip. She had on Cargo short shorts, long sleeved white undershirt, dark blue button up shirt tied up at the bottom showing her belly button, black and white sneakers.

"Hi Dad! I'm so excited I'm totally going to win the million dollars just for you!" Christina practically yelled skipping around Chris.

"Now Christie, you need to understand that just because you're my daughter I'm not allowed to let you win." Chris said sternly.

Christina bottom lip trembled a bit and nodded her head grimly before going and standing to the side.

"Are next contestant is Jasmine Hall!"

A new taxi then pulled up and out came a girl with hair that is white with silver and pink highlights, shoulder length and wavy. (Her actual hair color is light orange), she has light blue eyes, her skin is milky white with lots of freckles, she has an hourglass and pear mix build, and she looked 5' 1" and 118 lbs. She was wearing a pink corset that is trimmed with white lace, a white mini skirt, and pink ballet flats that lace up to her knee. "Umm… Hi everyone!" she said before looking down and walking over to Christina.

"Hi! My name is Christina! Do you want to be my friend because I want to be yours?" Christina said happily

Jasmine then smiled real big and nodded vigorously before the girls stated none stop girl talk.

"Are next contestant is a returning player that after being hated by everyone and started dating Trent decided to change her attitude… A LOT! Here's Courtney!" exclaimed Chris and out came Courtney.

Courtney had on a white loose lace sundress with a brown rope belt right under the bust and brown roped sandals. She also let her brown mocha hair grow out to her mid-back but kept her side bangs. She waved and smiled before heading to the side.

"And are favorite musician that is now dating Courtney! Here's Trent!" And from the same taxi as Courtney's came out Trent with lip-gloss smeared on his lips.

He had changed his outfit a bit he had a tight dark green t-shirt with a black hoodie with a dark green hand print black jean pant's and green and black vans. He also had his guitar strapped to his back.

"Dude I see you got some lip action! Hahahahaha, niiiiiice" Said Chris causing Christina, Courtney, and Trent to all blush. Trent quickly whipped off the lip gloss before going to Courtney and wrapping a arm around her as she smiled and snuggled up to him.

"So here comes are ball of energy competitive athlete! Zane Horace Rocherolle!

Out came from a new taxi a boy with Shaggy brown hair that falls right above the eyes in the front and to the base of his neck in the back. Rather pale, but not creepily so. A scar on his lip. He has one bright red eye that is actually a contact; he wears contacts usually but wears glasses early in the morning and before bed. He was also pretty handsome but not super hot, also has a wooden peace bracelet on his left wrist. He was currently wearing a brown zip-up hoodie with a plain red t-shirt underneath, baggy jeans and light grey vans.

"Duuuuude! What is that scar from, hahahaha!" laughed Chris.

"A dog bit me there… ya long story…" He replied.

He strutted over to Trent and gave him a high five, hugged Courtney, Jasmine, and then Christina. The later made Chris growl which Zane then backed away from her and stood by Trent.

"So here is, are new emo girl! Winter Slaughter!" announced Chris.

And out came a girl with white skin and black mascara and eye liner midnight blue lipstick and light black eye shadow. She was currently sporting a black v neck with a midnight blue undershirt, the shirt says "no one in this world is an outcast" in white letters, black knee holes jeans, one all black chuck Taylor all stars converse and one original chuck Taylor all stars converse. A plain black choker, and her hair is black and highlights of mid night blue has bangs covering one of her eye and has icy blue eyes.

"Hey Winter! How's it going?" asked Chris.

"Umm… good." She replied.

"Hahahahaha… good, good… oh thank goodness, are next contestant is here!" He announced happily. "Give a hand for are favorite punk couple, the one's that snuck around and cheated! Give it up for Duncan and Gwen!"

And out came from a blue taxi was the couple them self's Duncan and Gwen they were holding hands and looked exactly the same. When they saw Courtney and Trent they were surprised and stopped for a seconded but then continued but kept their eyes on the way they cuddled and whispered in the others ear before they chuckled or giggled.

"So Gwen, Duncan what do you think about the contestants and… couples?" asked Chris.

Duncan just shrugged and continued walking while Gwen gave a small smile waved and fallowed behind him.

"Alright then are next contestant is that emo kid! Riley Donners!"

And out came a boy with black bags under his eyes and has black hair with a portion of it sweeping over the right side of his face. He has pale skin from lack of exposer to the sun, with bright blue eyes. His face is usually in a perpetual state of is of a medium height. Not tall but not short. He was wearing a black shirt with black hoodie over it. Black jeans and black socks.

"Hey ya, Riley!" Chris said with enthusiasm.

"Why talk to me when you know you don't care…" Riley said with a sigh.

"Oh, I just know he is going to get us ratings…" said Chris going into a daydream state. "Oh look next 2 contestants, Here are the contestants caught cuddling and kissing! Noah and Cody!"

Noah then stuck his head out the window as the taxi was still driving "We were asleep and in my dream I thought I was kiss… Never mind" he said before a blush came to his cheeks. He and Cody where now out of the car and looked the same but Cody got his teeth fixed and a hair cut so it was short and spiked. Noah went up to Courtney and Cody to Gwen.

"Well that was boring… yes next contestant! Emm! It's Emerson Avery Ricketts!"

And there was a girl that had long dark brown hair that is slightly wavy to her lower back with bangs that are side-swept and almost cover her right eye, wide grey-blue eyes that are more light grey with flecks of blue in them, naturally tan skin with two small dark brown birthmarks on the side of her neck, and looked about 5'6 and 118 pounds. She had on a long-sleeved white Henley, dark blue skinny jeans, brown classic Chucks, grey and light grey diagonally striped suspenders, thin red belt hanging loosely around her waist, black professional looking camera hanging around her neck.

"Hello, Emm, how is photography going?"

"Good, I hope I'd be able to get a picture of a ghost though because I never tried before so…" She said meekly with a smile.

She then lined up off to the side but Cody came by and started to talk to her.

"Oh look, are next two contestants are here, they got together sometime last year! It's Heather and Alejandro!"

Out came the couple that looked exactly the same, but Alejandro was out of that machine, and Heather grew her hair to her but. "Ewe, there are only losers her" said Heather before pouting and going off to the side with Alejandro.

"And here is very childish dancer slash singer! Aqua Marine!" Chris announced.

The blue taxi door opened and a girl did a back bend out then kicked over doing a back bend kick over. "Ta da! Heehee! Ummmm… Hi guys I'm Aqua! But Chris already said that so… I got to go and line up… Ya" She said laughing before going and standing next to Jasmine and Christina.

"FINALLY! I thought it would take forever till the last man got here every one I present to you Hanzo Hattori!" Chris announced relived.

A man dressed in all black came flipping out of the blue taxi before standing up straight. He looked about 6' 0", 175 lb. Spiky black hair, brown eyes with jet black around the eyes to indicate a lack of sleep, and pale skin. He was wearing black ninja robes, black ninja pants, black sneakers, and a black cloth to cover most of his face except the eyes and hair, and black rubber gloves.

"Hello Hanzo" said Chris.

Hanzo just bowed before lining up.

"Now I'm sure all of you notice that you are in a line/" Chris started but Noah cut him off saying.

"Way to nail the obvious captain Chris"

"Oh ha-ha, let me finish next time! Noah! You guys are all lined up incorrectly! Noah!" Chris yelled glaring at him.

All the teens blushed as they relined up on there name.

"Now this is your new teams" said Chris happily as most frowned with their team.

**Sorry this took so long I don't get a lot of computer time… ya… here are the teams.**

**Team Blood Sucking Leaches**

**Aqua**

**Courtney**

**Jasmine**

**Christina**

**Duncan**

**Zack**

**Cody**

**Alejandro**

**Team Brain Eating Worms**

**Heather**

**Winter**

**Emerson**

**Noah**

**Trent**

**Gwen**

**Hanzo**

**Riley**

** I hope you like your teams and sorry this took so long things came up. **** Bad things.**


	3. Mazes

**Sorry this took so long I have limited time on the computer, and no one knows that I write fan fiction if they did it would be nonstop be made fun of. So I was reading the last chapter when I realized that I forgot about Aqua's description, so I'm just going to re do that ****.**

**She threw her tan arms up into the air and had a big smile light up her face as her doe like aquamarine eyes got a bit squinty. She fixed her spiraled, bright blonde hair that has aquamarine streaks in it, as she laughed after doing her back bend kick over. She was currently wearing ****black skinny jeans, a white tube top with a black little jacket that's short sleeved, white boots with bright blue stitching, a black belt around her mid-stomach about 3inches that clicks behind a big aquamarine gem that is a rectangle shape, and pink lip gloss.**

**Also this is **_**NOT **_**a NoCo fic, that's just gross! There is a NO in it for a reason! Ok now I can't stop laughing, but seriously it's just sick. Now about dawn I was going to add her but I just couldn't fined a place for her because I wasn't sure how else from total drama revenge to add so I didn't **** sorry! Ok I don't want to continue with that so on with the story!**

"Welcome back to Total! Drama! Ghost! With your host Chris Mclean!" said Chris "Last time you found out who is playing and whose and what team! This time we get to see the first challenge before we start the road trip around the states to see who will ride on what bus. The party bus is where you get to eat whatever fast food stop we stop at for breakfast and lunch but for dinner there shall be a feast! The school bus shall eat whatever slop Chef cooked up!" said Chris before the camera zoomed out and showed the two different teams lined up again.

"Alright guys! The first challenge is to create a haunted house that the other team will walk through. Whatever team gets the most people to run out wins! Ha-ha, but you will make it using the two story house shell we have, costumes, makeup, and whatever ruins are left of a blown up plane and some movie sets left from World Tour and Action, oh, and no touching. Begin!" He finished clapping his hands together with a smile.

All the teams ran to the ruins and grabbed thing's that looked like they would belong in a haunted house before they met back up outside of a two story building.

**With the Leaches**

"Alright, does anyone have any ideas?" asked Cody

Everyone shock their heads till Duncan stepped forward "Let me see what we have" he mumbled "Alright we have a few useful things, manly stuff from the plane, ok huddle up I know what to do, even you to pri-er Courtney" He stated when she was the last one out of the circle looking hesitant.

**With the Worms**

"Well I have a few ideas I was thinking we could-" Heather started but was cut off by Gwen

"You are not the only one with ideas I know I have one does anyone else?" she asked looking around.

Emerson raised her hand and after a while Riley slowly raised his hand.

"Ok, fine then well there's four of us that have ideas lets split up into groups and each do our own idea in a little section of the house" stated Heather looking a bit annoyed.

After a bit of looking around they were in groups of two. Emerson with Noah, Trent with a bit nervous looking Gwen, Riley with Winter, and Heather with Hanzo.

**Confessional**

**Heather: I can't believe I'm stuck with the mute wanna be ninja! Well at least he won't argue with my idea... I think.**

**Hanzo: 'sigh' (looks down)**

**End of Confessional**

**With the Leaches**

Christina and Jasmin just finished putting on their costume and make-up when Aqua came up looking bored out of her mind.

"Hey girlies! What are you guys doing now?" Aqua asked.

"Nothing really we just finished are costumes so I think we should go help the guys set up" Jasmin stated.

"That's where I was first but they just finished and where going to do their costumes" Aqua pouted "By the way you guys did your makeup and changed fast 'cuz I just got here and I only had to change my clothes and put the wig on" She stated doing wild hand motions to her... outfit.

"Hahahahaha! Well maybe you walk slow or just take a long time changing" Christina giggled.

"You know probably both! Hahahahaha" And they all started laughing.

"Well wanna run through the maze a couple times to know what we should do... I guess...?" Jasmin half stated half asks.

"Alright!" Said the other girls.

Courtney was walking from the changing room after doing hair, makeup, and costume to see Duncan and Zack talking. For a minute she stopped looked at them bit her lip before walking in the opposite direction looking upset. After a while she saw Alejandro standing off to the side from everyone else starring at them.

"You know you don't need to go all stalker-ish on us" She said crossing her arms over her chest and slanting her hips, raising her eyebrows.

At this statement Alejandro smirked and chuckled "Speak for yourself I saw the way you stared at Duncan and Zack" He said.

"See! Stalker! Ha-ha! I'm just kidding so what are you doing starring at everyone?" she asked.

"Just observing" He replied

"For what?"

"Why do you care? Why were you starring at Duncan and Zack?"

"'Sigh' well I was thinking if I should apologize to him for... you know... going crazy I guess"

"Ya I know what you mean" At that he left.

**With the Worms**

Emerson and Noah had just finished panting the room they were going to use and setting up little peep holes and trap doors in every corner.

"So you know the plan right?" Emerson said just to make sure.

"No, I'm completely deaf and didn't hear any of the other times you told me" He stated giving her a face.

"Alright, alright so all we gotta do is set the prop in do the lighting and the costumes and makeup" She said listing the things off her figures.

"So... you're into photography" he stated motioning to her camera.

"Ya..." she said slightly smiling glancing at her brown chunks.

"That's really cool actually what pictures do you take"

"Anything really" she said with a blush

"Well as long as it's not unglued that's pretty awesome" he said with a smirk.

"You know what Noah"

"Hmm"

"I think this is the start of a beautiful friend ship" she said before hitting the light switch and the light went out and a spot light was on the prop.

"Well time for costume and makeup"

Heather and Hanzo just finished putting up the beams so they could be able to crawl on the roof.

"Well I guess we're finished since we don't need a costume or make up well besides the flash lights" Heather told him.

Hanzo just nodded his head.

"Do you ever talk" Heather snapped.

He quickly spun around before he gave a short reply "ninjas don't need to speak they're known for being quit."

"Uh-huh"

Riley sighed as they finished their room "I don't know why I said I have a idea it just stupid and gonna make us loose" he said

"With that attitude we will lose, you need to think we will win and act like we will otherwise we won't" Winter said sternly and with that went to go change.

Gwen stood on the opposite side of Trent setting up biting her bottom lip.

"Hey I think we're done" Trent said behind her.

"Ah! How did you get here I thought you where way over there!" She screamed.

"Uh... I walked haha. You ok you seem really nervous"

"Ya it's just that it's a bit strange hanging out with you I guess"

"How I thought you said we were friends?"

"Well everyone says that after they break up!"

"How about we become friends then like in season one, it's not like anything will happen I'm with Courtney and you're with Duncan"

"Ummm... alright!" and then went to go dress for the part.

**Confessional**

**Trent: All this time I thought we were friends just to find out we're not! Who says there friends with you when there not and she seemed fine when I asked to be her partner. She could have said something!**

**Gwen: I can't believe he thought we were friends! When we obviously weren't but now... I don't know I guess?**

The Worms were standing outside of the Leaches maze listening to Chris's rules.

"No touching the people and the team with the most people to run out wins, that is all" he said.

Then a very tan girl came out she was wearing a flight attendant out fit with pink hair that went to her chin and straight across bangs.

"Welcome to U.S Travels follow me to your plane" she said overly sweet with a wide smile. They followed her up stairs and to a room with 8 airplane seats in it everyone sat down and waited as she walked off. All of a sudden the lights turned off and she ran out again.

"There's been a problem and we need to evacuate! Now!"

The light's then started to flash red and black out then tow of the compartments banged open and a man fell out of both. Emerson got up and ran out screaming when one fell right I front of her with blood dripping off getting closer every time the red light was on. The rest follows the pink haired lady down theses metal stairs that had wide spaces between each and gasped when the pink haired flight attendant's ankle was grabbed and pulled all the way through screaming in a high pitch voice.

They continued their way down and turned a corner and two zombie lady's dressed just like the pink haired flight attendant but different hair color pooped out of the wall and reached out there hands and one of the skins on one fell of its arm right in front of Noah who ran out screaming. Everyone else ran on into the maze they came up to a long narrow hall way filled with dummies that had blood all over them and looked like they have been eaten, there where bits of plane peaces around them as if they were in a plane crash and then ate. The walls where black with bright, glow in the dark red paint that was splattered all over. As they continued through, one of them arched his back screaming, and then fell over with a knife in his back, he landed right next to Gwen and she then screamed and ran out. Trent who was right behind her jumped but that was all. Ounce they exited the hall they left the maze.

"Good job Leaches! Aqua good acting skill it's a good thing you trusted Zack enough for him to drag you through a hole! You guys make good zombies! Alright everyone to the Worms maze!" Chris exclaimed ounce everyone was out.

The leaches enters to see a wide long hall way with a narrow path that had lots of tree's on each other side of the path giving the sensation of being in a dense dark forest. They walked forward when they heard a scream and looked up to see a girl hanging from a tree swing back and forth, the rope then snapped and landed right in front of Jasmin who jumped and screamed. They walked on when they heard chuckling and looked to the left to see a man with red hair, tan, and carrying a chainsaw chasing them. That did it for Jasmin who ran out screaming, the rest ran further in.

They reached a wooden door that cried out when it was opened. Inside was nothing but darkness and the Only thing they could see where a pair of red eyes above them in the corner and the door slammed shut. As they continued to walk forward and the thing followed them crawling all over making dripping sounds every once in a while like water hitting the ground. Suddenly the lights went out and all around them everywhere noises where being made of something crawling, a thing being dragged, stomping, they quickly ran out of that room to the next.

The next room was all dark blue with coffins everywhere on the floor, in corners, and just plain out against the wall. Hanging down from the walls where what looked like wrapped up dead people in toilet lapped then in surram wrap. They walked till one of the coffins banged open and a pale man pooped out and the Aqua and Courtney screamed. They continued further in pushing the bodies away when one moved on its own and Courtney ran out screaming and Duncan laughed at her.

They soon got out of that room to the next which was pitch black except for a spot light on a Jack in a Box and a girl clown at the spin dial. She all of a sudden started to slowly spin around and around. When she got to the end of the tune and stopped nothing happened and everyone was no long tense. But then in the corner where Cody and Christina where standing in front of bangs open and a boy clown pops out. Cody runs out screaming and Christina swung around gasping.

"That's not funny jerk!" She yelled before leaving with everyone else.

"Well sense the same amount of people left I will choose the winner! The winner is...

The Brain Eating Worms! For giving me exactly what I wanted! A haunted house!

**Sorry for such a long wait I never had time or someone was on the computer to write it :( but it's updated now! :) Just in case I didn't say it already I do not own anything. Next time they go to Arizona! Where they investigate their first haunted... something!**


End file.
